Choices
by nsm6
Summary: Nanoha, a "normal" teenager, is dragged into a strange world where she is forced to make a decision. Which world will be saved? Will she let the other words become doomed? Haha my summaries sucks and the title is weird. Rated T for now.
1. Prolouge

First time writing a story ever. Please go easy on me. XD

Most likely this story will have some familiar plot or other similar things to other anime/mangas. It's true but I'll be using a mix of everything I've seen and read in this story. Wish me luck! XD

**Prologue**

The castle shuddered as it was bombarded by hundreds of mages' spells.

"Hurry! Get the princess somewhere safe! The walls won't be able to last for long!"

A small brunette was hurried away by her mother. Down the corridor, through a secret passageway and into a large cavern, they went. The woman kneeled in front of the girl.

"Nanoha, whatever happens don't open your eyes!" the girl nodded frightfully and the mother began chanting. A man came barreling through the passageway and stopped staring in fright at the spell the woman was starting.

He tackled her shouting, "what are you doing? Are you trying to kill the princess with that teleportation spell? You'll destroy this country!"

"It's too late to save this country, in fact it's too late for this world to be saved. I'm sending my daughter somewhere safe!"

The two began to wrestle each other trying to gain some advantage over the other. The man suddenly stabbed the woman with his knife.

"Guaaah!"

"M-mother?" said the girl in a trembling voice.

"I'm sorry I had to do this, your highness, but I cannot let this world end."

"Ha! It's too late I've complete the spell! Go, Nanoha! Live the life you couldn't have on a different world! You're free from this horrible destiny!"

A flash of light flooded the room as the man dived for the girl, reaching but missing the brunnete as she winked out of the room.

"Noooooooo!"

**Japan, Earth**

Momoko Takamachi was driving when suddenly a girl staggered out into the middle of the street. She slammed on the breaks and just barely avoided the girl, who stood there like a deer caught in headlights.

She clambered out of the car and ran over to the girl, shouting, "Oh my gosh! Are you alright? Don't run into the middle of the street like that! I almost ran over yo-" "Wait you're hurt! What happened?"

"I d-don't k-know," replied the girl still in shock.

"Well then, where are your parents?"

"N-not here. T-they're dead," whispers the girl as darkness begins to cloud her vision.

"That's horrible! Let's get you home first and cleaned up before I call your guardians. What's your name?"

"Na-nanoha" whispers the girl as exhaustion overcame her and she collapsed.

**10 years later**

_Nanoha, as a child, is surrounded by fire. She coughs and wearily turns her head looking for someone, anyone that can save her._

"_Hello? Any-cough-one? Help! I'm here! Anyone? Please save me!" shouts Nanoha before she breaks down into a coughing fit._

_Suddenly a hand looms through the ring of fire, reaching for the girl. She looks up into wine colored eyes. Blonde hair flows out from behind as the red eyed girl reaches for Nanoha's hand and pulls her into a hug._

"_Who are you? And why does it feel safe when you're here?" the girl whispers._

_The blonde opens her mouth to reply but is interrupted by an explosion. _

"_What? I can't hear you!" shouts the girl. _

_The blonde gives a sad smile, turns around and starts to leave._

"_No! Don't leave me here! Come back!" Nanoha shouts as she reaches for the red eyed girl. As her fingertips brushes her the blonde hair, she feels a falling sensation followed by a loud thud._

"Ouuu, my head," moans Nanoha. She glances at the clock and gasps.

"Mom! Why didn't you wake me up? I'm late for my first day of school!"

"I did! You didn't listen to me and went straight back to sleep!"

"Mou. You should have tried harder to wake up. I'm skipping breakfast. See you later!"

"Nanoha Takamachi! Get back here right this-"

"Nyahaha too late. I'm leaving!"

Nanoha ran out of the house to meet up with her friends, Arisa and Suzuka.

"Pant pant. Hey guys! Ready for a wonderful day at school?" Nanoha asked.

"Yeah. Though it sucks that our school had burned down in that mysterious fire. What do you think out new school is going to be like?" Suzuka replied.

"I think it's gonna be great. I can't wait!" Arisa punches the air with one hand while the other is slung around Nanoha's head.

"Ack! Lemme go! I got it already!" Nanoha shouted, squirming away from Arisa's clinging arm.

The three continued to chat and joke around as they walked to their new school. Meanwhile five individuals stood in the shadows watching the three.

"Is it her? The one with the sideways ponytail?" asked the short haired brunette.

"Yes, mistress Hayate. We are 100% sure that it is her. Shall we continue with the mission?" replied a pink haired knight.

"Yes, but we need to be careful **SHE** might come." replied Hayate.

"Psh, Let her come. Me and Graf Eisen will smash her to bits!" a small red-haired girl retorted as she swings her metal hammer around.

"Calm down, Vita. We're just taking precautions. But tonight everything will be solved and our world will be saved. Tonight is the night." Hayate replied.

**To be continued**


	2. Encounter

Chapter 2: Encounter

Tick Tick Tick

Nanoha stared at the clock urging it to hurry up. The teacher was being ignored, her voice a drone in the background. All day in her classes, she couldn't help but feel that something was going to happen. She didn't know whether it was a good or bad thing. Before she could continue her train of thought, the lunch bell rang.

The boys in the class leapt out of their seats and ran out the door screaming that this time they'll get the famous pastry of the day. Every day at lunch, there was a fight to get the pastry of the day. No one knows who made them but they did know that there was only a limited amount of them. Each bite of the pastry had people fainting left and right.

Arisa and Suzuka walked up to Nanoha as they watched the dust clouds that were left behind by the boys settle back down.

"I don't get why your pastries are in such a rage these days. Though I do find it ironic that they don't know that the maker of those pastries is in their class. Maybe I should tell them." Arisa stated while shaking her head.

"Nyahaha please don't. I would get mobbed by them every day. I don't get it either. They're just some cookies that I baked last night. But anyways let's go up onto the roof to eat today" Nanoha replied.

They walked up to the roof. Suzuka eagerly whipped out a stack of tarot cards.

"Nanoha! Nanoha! Can you do that thing again? Please? This time I made sure the blank card is really mixed in. This time for sure, I'll be able to read your fortune!" Suzuka pleaded, waving the stack in Nanoha's face.

"Fine! Just let me eat first! I'll do the fortune-telling after we finish eating!" Nanoha replied with a sigh. They continued to eat while talking about the latest TV show series. As soon as they finished, Suzuka started bouncing on her feet, hurrying Nanoha to start the fortune-telling.

'_Will it be different this time? Will I be able to discover my future? Every time I cut the deck, shuffle the cards, it always ends with the same result'_ thought Nanoha.

One by one, she flipped the cards. With each card flipped, Suzuka got more and more excited. As the last card was flipped, a sigh was let out. It was blank. Nanoha's future was unknown. Every day at lunch, they had done this and every day it was the same thing. The last card was always blank. At first, Nanoha laughed it off saying it was a coincidence. After several repeated results that ended the same way, she grew desperate, frantic. She wanted to know what was so special about her future that not even fortune-telling could predict it. Years later, Nanoha learned to just accept it, knowing that she'll never learn about her past or her future.

"Sugoi! You did it again! You got the same results!" Suzuka squealed, jumping up and down. Arisa just sat there, shaking her head knowing how much it hers Nanoha to not know her future or past.

Ding Dong

The school bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Students streamed out off to their extracurricular activities. Three people were left behind, packing up.

"Come on Nanoha! Everyone already left!" moaned Arisa while Suzuka tried to calm her down.

"Hai, hai. I'm done already let's go." Grumbled Nanoha.

The three left school and continued down the road to where they had to separate. Arisa and Suzuka had to go to cram school while Nanoha had to go home and help out at a small but quite popular café, Midori-ya.

"I don't get how you're so smart at this. You ignore the teacher yet when the teacher calls on you, you know the right answer! How the heck do you do that?" Arisa complained.

"Nyahaha. I don't really know. I guess I'm just naturally smart?" Nanoha replied scratching her cheek.

Soon they reached where they would part ways. They said their goodbyes and left. Nanoha continued onward to the café. Suddenly, a chilly wind blew causing Nanoha to shudder and walk faster to the café, not realizing that a tall dark-haired woman stood nearby watching her.

"I finally found you. Now my dreams can be reached." The dark-haired woman whispered. Suddenly she was surrounded by Hayate and her people.

"Stop right there, Precia! We can't let you harm that girl!" Hayate shouted as she materialized her cross/staff. (1) "Go Signum and Vita! Stop her at all costs!"

The pink-haired knight and the Lolita dressed chibi leapt forward with their weapons drawn ready to take down Precia when a black scythe with a yellow blade parried both their attacks.

"That can't be possible! I saw you die! Alicia, you were killed!" Hayate gasped out when she saw the person wielding the weapon. "Were you that desperate? To create a doll out of your own daughter? Nothing will change! Your daughter won't come back!"

Precia ignored Hayate as she casted a spell that blinded Hayate and the others. She and the blonde-haired girl escaped during the distraction, heading in the direction of Nanoha's house/café.

**Meanwhile at Nanoha's house/café **

"Okaa-san, otou-san, Kyouya-niisan, Miyuki-oneechan tadaima! I'm going to change first before I help out at the front." Shouted Nanoha as she ran upstairs. She changed into a pink tank top and a pair of skinny jeans. She ran back down, put on her apron and stood by the cash register waiting for customers.

'_Hmm for tomorrow I think I can make cream puffs and macarons. I'll ask my mom if we have all the ingredients.'_ Wondered Nanoha. She was about to go into the kitchen when the store bell rang.

"Welcome to Midori-ya! May I help you?" Nanoha stated, bowing down. When there was no reply, she looked up into wine-colored eyes.

Time froze. Nanoha continued to stare up into those eyes. Her breathe was caught in her chest. The other person's eyes were so blank, so empty. Was this the person she dreamt of? But in her dreams, the other person's eyes were so expressive. Now it seemed as if she was robot.

"W-who are you?" whispers Nanoha. A flicker of emotion passed through the blonde's eyes. She was about to answer when she was interrupted.

"Fate, hurry up and get the girl! We need to hurry before they get over here." A black-haired woman came into Nanoha's view. The girl's face fell and went back into its expressionless mode.

'_Who are you? Who says that you can order her around? That girl's name…what was it? Tate? No? Fate? Yes. Her name is Fate…-chan.' _Wondered Nanoha.

Fate reached for Nanoha but before she touched her. Hayate and the others came barging in.

"Haa Haa. Thank goodness we made it." Panted Hayate. "Nanoha, don't follow them! We need you! Our world is in trouble!"

"What's going on here, Nanoha? Who are all these people? Oh my gosh is that a scythe?" Momoko shouted. " Get away you… you… people…from-" Momoko slumped to the floor.

"Okaa-san! What have you done to her?" Nanoha shouted.

"It's alright. No harm was done to her or your family. I just casted a spell over the people in the vicinity of your house. They won't woke up for about another two hours." Hayate replied. "Now Precia, back away from Nanoha and Nanoha come over here."

"No! Y-you people are dangerous." Nanoha shouted as she turned and ran out the back door.

"Fate, go and get her. We'll meet up later. Keep her safe. I need her alive for my precious daughter." Precia ordered.

Fate nodded and leapt after her. She was blocked by Signum and Vita but a purple bind appeared and caught the two. Fate continued on with a blue wolf chasing her.

"Zafira, don't let Nanoha get hurt!" Hayate shouted after the wolf.

Nanoha ran. She didn't know where. She had to lead them away. Away from her family. So they don't get hurt. Somewhere far. Far enough that they can't hurt anyone else. A park is a good place.

Before she was able to get there, a yellow circle binded her arms to her side. She fell to her knees, the yellow bind not allowing her to move an inch further. The red-eyed girl walked up to her, scythe in one arm, the other arm reaching for her. There was a roar and the girl leapt away as icicles exploded from the ground.

"Mistress Hayate ordered me to keep you safe. For now I'll transfer you to a different location." Zafira growled. A white triangle grew under his feet. "Dimension Trans-"

Fate got back up and leapt for Nanoha. She reached her before Zafira finished and a flash of light exploded into the area.

"Damn. Mistress will be angry and because of that fool jumping into the transfer and causing a miscalculation, I have no idea where they went. Darnit can this day get any worse?" Zafira huffed out.

Everyone knows that saying is a taboo, a phrase-that-shall-not-be-uttered, for it always does get it worse as soon as that saying is said.

(1) Yeah I don't know what Hayate's weapon is called. If anyone knows, can they pm me with the correct term?


	3. Discovery

A/N: Haha was busy the past few days with school projects sorry for not updating that quick.

Disclaimer: Can't believe I forgot this but I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. Thou I would like to own some kind of figurine from it XD

Chapter 3: Discovery

"AHHHHHHH!"

Nanoha jerked up right to the sound of screaming and crackling of electricity. She looked to her right and to her shock so Fate on the ground, screaming in pain with bolts of electricity shooting out.

"Fate! What's wrong?" Nanoha moved to go towards Fate but was suddenly attacked by the lightening. "Itai!"

Words began streaming out of the blonde's mouth, nonsense, gibberish. Fate was already delirious from the pain. _'Was there something she was supposed to do? Something mother ordered her to do? What was it? Mother? Who is that? Who am I? What's going on?'_

All her chaotic thoughts that swirled and raged in her head stopped at the feeling of warmth that engulfed her. Fate opened her eyes wearily to see Nanoha, singed and injured, embracing her.

"Fate, it's ok. You're safe. Nothing's gonna hurt you! Shhh." Nanoha brushed her fingers through the long silky blonde hair. Fate slowly calmed until finally blackness overcame her and she fell into a deep slumber.

"Sigh what now? I don't think we're in Uminari City anymore. It doesn't even look like Japan." Nanoha sighed.

'_H-help'_ Nanoha's ears perked up. She thought she heard something. A call for help. _'Help, anyone?' _There it is again! Someone out there is in pain! Maybe that person could tell her where they are. Nanoha glanced at Fate and lifted her onto her back. Wow, she's so light. This can't be natural. But before she could continue her thoughts, Nanoha again heard the cry for help.

She headed in the general direction of where she heard the call. Finally near an oak tree lies a little white dragon, wounded and in pain. Was it this that called for me? How could that be possible? Dragons don't exist! And animals can't talk! A picture of the blue wolf, Zafira, appeared in her mind. Well, I guess it might be possible.

Nanoha leaned Fate against a tree, making sure that she wasn't in any pain, before approaching the dragon. She grabbed a stick, a sturdy and strong stick it was, and poked the dragon. The dragon squeaked and weakly opened one of its eyes. The blood red eyes shocked Nanoha. It reminded her of Fate's own eyes.

'_Are you the one that answered my calls?' _A voice echoed in Nanoha's head, startling her. She hesitantly nodded. _'Thank you but please I'll explain later but in order to help you have to form a contract with me? Will you'_ Nanoha nodded without hesitation, wanting to help the little dragon. _'Good and thank you. Repeat after me.'_

'_I, the one who accepted this contract'_

"I, the one who accepted this contract"

'_By the ancient law, order you to release your full power'_

"By the ancient law, order you to release your full power"

'_The wind is in the sky, the stars are in the heavens'_

"The wind is in the sky, the stars are in the heavens"

'_And with a resolute heart… beats within my chest!'_

"And with a resolute heart….. beats within my chest!"

"**This magic in my hand, Raising Heart, set up!"**

It's warm was Nanoha's first thought. The warmth covered her entire body. The dragon appeared in her mind. _'Imagine the form of magical staff that will allow you to use magic and a strong armor that will protect your body!'_

"Ehh? But… but it's too sudden! Mou at least give me some time to think! Ahh whatever here goes!" Nanoha exclaimed, imagining her school uniform with some extra guards and a white and gold staff. "That's good enough. Let's go!" (A/N: Just imagine the StrikerS uniform and staff)

Whoosh! A pillar of pink light shot through the clouds. The dragon stared at it in awe. _'Finally someone with enough magical power to be able to form a contract with me. I've found my master!'_

The pillar of light shattered and from within appeared Nanoha dressed in her clothes and holding her staff. She looked to her right, then to her left, then down at her clothes.

"EHHHHH? Nani? Hazukashii!" Nanoha shouted, trying to cover herself up. She tackled by the now healed dragon, licking and jumping on Nanoha in its excitement. "Nyahaha, stop that it tickles. Haha."

"You're a magical girl now, Nanoha! Congrats!" The dragon yelped playfully. "Ehh? That's impossible." Nanoha replied, shocked. Then she looked down at what she was wearing. "Nyahaha I guess I can't deny that. I've got a magical staff and some really embarrassing, the main things of a magical girl."

Surrounded by darkness, lies a five year old Fate. Mocking faces surrounded her, pointing and jeering at her. One stood out the most. It was a face that used to be gentle and kind. It had dark hair and kind eyes. An urge grew within Fate to follow ever command that was issued from its mouth. Suddenly the face turned into a snarl, eyes glaring and hair turning into a scary aura. She tried to hide herself from the horrifying face but it seemed to come from all around her, stabbing her in different places with its glares and sharp retorts. She tried to climb onto her feet to run from it but alas everywhere she ran, she encountered the face. It felt like she ran for hours upon hours yet at the same time never went anywhere.

Just as Fate was about to collapse on the brink of insanity and despair, a light appeared in the distance. She got up again and slowly made her way over, covering her eyes due to the intensity of the light. The first thing she heard was laughter, a weird laugh yet oddly cute and comforting. She slowly opened her eyes, squinting in the bright light, to see an angel.

A white angel appeared before her. So beautiful and breathtaking. Was her mind playing tricks on her? Ready to turn the white angel into a white devil? Please don't let it happen. The angel turned around and there Fate saw the most beautiful eyes ever. Sapphire eyes that shined with laughter stared straight at her and then the angel smiled. That was the second most beautiful sight Fate ever saw.

"Fate-chan! You're awake. How are you feeling?" Nanoha happily exclaimed, rushing over to check for any injuries, her transformation forgotten.

'Fate-chan? Was that my name? Wait, who am I again? Why can't I remember anything?' Fate frantically thought, searching through her blank memory. The only thing she could remember was to keep this angel safe.

"W-who am I?" She hesitantly asked. Nanoha paused in her inspection in awe. Finally she had heard the blonde's voice and oh what an amazing voice it was. Husky yet soft. Cool yet kind. What a mix of contrasting feelings evoked from just three words.

"You're Fate-chan, right?" Nanoha replied after a pause. A thought popped up. Could Fate-chan not remember anything? Was it because of that electricity thing that happened to Fate earlier? "You must have gotten amnesia due to that lightening attack. What do you remember?"

"N-nothing much except that I must protect you and keep you alive." Fate responded. Nanoha blushed then pouted. "Mou, now what are we going to do? You don't remember anything. I'm clueless to where we are and what happened. What now?"

A cough was heard behind them. They turned around to see the white dragon, shuffling its feet. "Master, I can help but we need to complete the contract first."

Nanoha was surprised. She thought the contract was done after those weird clothes appeared on her. She sighed and asked about what else was needed to be done. "You need to give me a name, master."

"Wasn't your name Raising Heart?"

"Yes it is somewhat. It is my formal name but formal names shouldn't be spoken that often for they are words of power."

"Alright, hmmm your name shall be-"


	4. Shock

Sorry about the late update. I had to write my college application essays. I didn't know it would require so much thought! Also did you know contractions are not considered "formal/professional" language? I had so many contractions in my essay that I had to change which upped my word count. I then had to shorten my essay. What a hassle! T_T

There's humor in this. Random humor too. I have no idea why. I was in a weird mode when I typed this. So sorry about the nonserious mood and sorry if it offends anyone looking for a serious fanfic. My stories depend on the mood I'm in.

Disclaimer: MGLN is not mine. If it was, I would have made another anime season already. XD

**Chapter 4: Shock**

"Mistress Hayate, we have discovered the location of where the princess disappeared to." Signum, the pink-haired knight, said.

"Well? Go on. Where is she?" Hayate asked. "According to Zafira's calculations, she should be somewhere in Mid-Childa. Also there is a high percentage that that clone is also with her."

"Grrr. That clone just had to ruin everything. Precia just had to go and break one of our taboos. You aren't supposed to clone or bring the dead back. It's impossible even with our technology." Hayate said exhaustedly, rubbing her forehead.

"Mistress, it is believed that Precia is looking for a way to get to Al-Hazard, the world that was destroyed eons ago and said to have advanced technology." Signum replied.

"Gah! Fine let's go and retrieve the princess. Our world depends on it. Vita, Zafira and I will go to Mid-Childa while Signum and Shamals will go and look for Precia." Hayate ordered. "Move out!"

'_When did my life change to be so dramatic? I have a pet dragon, a beautiful yet mysterious blonde girl and apparently I'm some kind of magical girl now. Oh I wish I was back in Uminari!'_ Nanoha sighed. _'But then again, I would've never met Fate-chan. So maybe it was a good thing? Ahhh mou I don't care anymore!'_ Nanoha slaps her cheeks.

"N-nanoha? Are you alright?" Fate hesitantly asks.

"Ah. No I'm alright. I'm just thinking of some things."

"Master, let's go! We can't stay here for long. It looks like it will rain soon." The little white dragon urged.

"Hai hai, Fate-chan let's go. Excelion lead the way."

**And off they went on an adventure, battling giant monsters, defeating Precia, and saving the world. Nanoha fell in love with Fate-chan and lived happily ever after.**

**The End**

**Haha jk jk. Now on with the story! Btw that's totally not the plot. Haha** **. **

"Where is that foolish clone gone to now? Stupid git can't even follow a single command. Mutter… mutter." Precia angrily paced the room. "It's almost time. Alicia can't wait any longer. Two more months to the Winter Solstice. There's so much things needed to be done. BUT I NEED THAT PRINCESS NOW!"

"Gah fine I'll just have to go out and get her myself. Murmur…. Murmur." Precia angrily walks off into the darkness.

"Exxy, you don't happen to know where we are, do you?" Nanoha panted after walking around for a couple of hours.

"Master, we are on the planet, Mid-Childa. Right now, we are about ten miles away from the closest town. Currently it is controlled by TSAB, Teacher's Supplies and Bargains." Nanoha gaped. "I am joking, master. TSAB stands for Time-Space Administration Bureau."

"Fate-chan! Fate-chan! Exxy made a joke! A somewhat funny joke!" Nanoha shakes Fate. Fate's ears perk up. She had sensed something in the bushes.

"Nanoha! Be quiet! Something's out there! Shh!" Fate hushes Nanoha. Excelion growls, her hackles raised, towards the bushes.

The bushes wave and suddenly a dark red blur shoots out towards Nanoha. Fate calls out her scythe and prepares to cut the enemy down.

"Wait! I don't think it's the enemy!" Nanoha shouted, running to block Fate's attack. The blade stops a mere millimeter away from Nanoha's neck. In fact every time Nanoha breathed, her neck brushes against the blade.

"Master! What do you think you're doing jumping right in front of the attack!" Excelion squeaked in fear.

"B-but it's just a little wolf pup! It's not harmless. Aren't you, you little ball of cuteness?" Nanoha bends down to rub its head and hug it. The dark red wolf nuzzles the hand and its tail starts to wag.

"C-can we keep it? I'll take care of it! I'll feed it, walk it, and bathe it. Can we? Can we? Oh please can we?" Nanoha begged.

"No. We are already low on food and we can't take the time to watch over another. Plus it's a little wolf. There must be parents nearby, master." Excelion replied. "Right, Fate?"

"Yes. That is correct. We can't afford to-" Nanoha stares with puppy eyes at Fate and the wolf, sensing the situation, also begins to stare woefully into Fate's eyes. "No, we can't. Don't do this to me!" A tear appears at the edge of Nanoha's eyes. "We can't…. Oh fine. Keep the wolf. But if it misbehaves it's gone! Excelion just drop this argument for now!"

Nanoha squeals and starts jumping in joy. The wolf, sensing the cheerfulness, also begins to bark and jump around happily. Excelion sighs and agrees. Nanoha continues to jump around but suddenly her foot is caught on a root and she trips.

Nanoha closes her eyes, preparing for the sharp pain. When nothing happened, she cracked one eye open and immediately closes it, turning a bright red.

Fate had caught Nanoha in mid-fall and the two had ended up in a very provocative pose. Nanoha was lying above Fate, her face cushioned between Fate's breasts. Fate's hands wrapped around Nanoha protectively.

Nanoha scrambles back up, her face in a full-blown blush and starts to stutter. Fate, oblivious, gets up and walks closer to Nanoha, checking for any injuries. As Fate gets closer, Nanoha's blush gets even darker and starts to evolve into a full body flush. Fate puts her hand on Nanoha's forehead to feel for a fever. Nanoha, unable to withstand prolonged exposure to Fate, fainted.

"Nanoha! What happened?" Fate grabs Nanoha before she hit the ground. "Excelioin, she fainted! Is she alright?"

Excelion just shook its head, understanding Nanoha's feelings due to the their contract, and chuckled at how Fate was so oblivious to her feelings. "Nanoha is fine; she just needs some rest." The wolf pup starts to whine and make small arf sounds.

"Little wolf pup, you need to be quiet. Nanoha needs to rest….. hmm I can't keep calling you wolf pup. You need a name." Fate wonders about what name she should give it. The wolf pup continues to bark with its cute arf sounds. "I know! Since you make that arf sound, your name shall be Arf!"

Fate smiles proudly at her naming skills while Excelion facepaws. Arf, not knowing what's going on, happily jumps around, still barking its head off.

"Alright enough enough, Arf! We need to find some shelter now, Excelion." Fate stares worriedly at the darkening sky. Excelion nods.

After walking around for some time, it starts to rain. Five minutes later, it was pouring so hard it hurt to be hit by the raindrops. The group started to run towards a cave they saw in the distance. Drenched to the skin, Fate tried to start a fire with some dry kindling she found in the cave. After numerous attempts at trying to start the fire the old-fashioned way (rubbing two sticks together), Fate chucks a ball of lightening at the kindling.

BZZZT!

Everyone's hair/fur, excluding Excelion (she has scales), turned into an afro. Nanoha woke with a start due to the electric shock. She stares around and starts to crack up laughing at the sight of an afro Fate and a fuzzy and puff like Arf. The rest start to crack up, laughing at each other. Arf continues to bark and jump.

"Nyahaha, Fate! You look so funny. What did you do? Start a fire with your lightening?" Nanoha jokes. Fate blushes and looks to the side. "No! You didn't! Fate-chan! Awww your blush is so cute!"

Nanoha tackles Fate to the ground and cuddles with her, squealing the whole time at the cute blushing face of Fate. Fate squeaks and tries to get Nanoha off. After ten minutes of struggling, Fate finally gives up. The group decides to go to sleep and decide what to do tomorrow.

Sometime during the night, a small orange glow could be seen emitting from the cave.

Nanoha slowly wakes up, stretching out the kinks formed from sleeping on the hard cave floor. She looks around and lets out a squeal. She just spotted a little kid with dark red hair and wolf-like ears.

"Aww, you're so cute! Where did you come from?" Nanoha gushes.

"Fate is my master." The kid replied. Nanoha's face fell in shock. Her head haltingly turns towards the slumbering Fate.

"F-fate-chan's your master?" Nanoha stutters. The kid happily nods. Nanoha jumps on Fate.

"How could you? I didn't know you were into S&M! And with a child at that!" Nanoha pummels the confused Fate.

"Ow, ow stop! Nanoha! I don't even know what you are talking about! Stop!" Fate finally grabs Nanoha's arms. Fate glances at the kid, staring at them, and her eyes widen.

"Who are you?"

"You don't remember me, master? You are mean! You even gave a name! My name is Arf!" Arf barked.

"WHAT!" Nanoha and Fate both shouted.

"Urg, I'm trying to sleep here. Keep it down or take it outside" Excelion moans. "But Exxy, the wolf pup from yesterday turned into a human child!" Nanoha protested.

"It's a guardian beast. It can change from a beast to its human form. I thought you knew this when you took in the pup, master."

"Ehhh?"

**TBC**

A/N: Ok so as I was writing this, I was struck by a question. What would Zafira look as a kid? You know, like how Arf has a kid form to conserve magic. I can't imagine it! It's not forming in my head. So yeah that was what was going through my head as I was writing this. Anyways sorry about the late update and R&R please. XD


End file.
